Gohan Hero Of A New World
by AnimeKing120
Summary: During the fierce fight between gohan and cell a white light had appear taking gohan to a new world with a new adventure but a great evil from his past will follow him to gain his revenge.


_**GOKU HAD SACRIFCE HIMSELF INORDER TO SAFE THE ENTIRE PLANET FROM THE WARTH OF CELL HOWEVER CELL WAS ABLE TO RESURECT HIMSELF AND REAPPAIER ONTO THE BATTLE FIELD OF THE CELL GAMES ARENA AND HAD KILLED TRUNKS WITH A DEATH BEAM ATTACK NOW BOTH CELL AND GOHAN ARE SETTELING THIS FIGHT ONCE AND FOR ALL.**_

* * *

"Your all so anxious to die aren't you well all you have to do was ask AHAHHH!" Cell shouted expanding his energy sending all of the Z fighters away from cell.

"Don't worry about you father, you'll join him soon enough!" Cell said Believing that he had won this battle.

"Gohan raise your power! You can win this one!" Says Goku who is trying to encourage his son.

"I can't father, I'm just a kid, father I can't handle this he's just too much for me." Gohan said.

"Will you stop attacking yourself I don't know where you got it in your head that there is something wrong with you because there's not you save my life and our friends' life's so many times and your going to do it again right now." Goku said.

"What on earth are you mumbling about chanting a little prayer before you die?" Cell said to gohan using a mocking tone.

"Let it out gohan do now." Goku had told his son "Release it gohan release everything, remember the pain he caused the people he hurt now make that your power."

"Say good bye!" Cell shouted.

But suddenly, a energy blast had appear out of no where which was able to get Cell to get caught off guard, cell had turned to see who had cause that blast and saw vegeta in the middle of the air and cause cell to say "V-Vegeta."

"Now's your chance!" Shouted Goku.

"AHHHHHHH!" Gohan shouted to power up to his full power causing his Kamehameha to expand and was able overpower Cell's.

"I'm Am PerFeCt!" Cell shouts while being disintegrated by gohan Kamehameha.

But due to the overwhelming power that was caused by the clash of the Kamehameha a flashing light had appeared in fronted of gohan how ever since gohan was too weak to get away he had been swallow completely by the white light.

"What the... Gohan NO!" Shouts Piccolo, knowing the danger, as he rushed to his young student (and oldest friend)— just barely making it a millisecond after the vortex closed… but still too late to help Gohan. Everyone is surprised about what happened.

There was a silence until someone had finally broken it "Wha…What…What just happened? Didn't Gohan win? Cell's gone, so where'd that light come from…and where's Gohan? Someone, anyone…please, tell me…tell me you know?" begged Krillin, tears streaming down his face.

*Growls* "NO ONE KNOWS YOU IDIOT!" Vegeta yelled, before picking up the body of his deceased son. "Now come on, we have to wish everyone back to life that Cell killed. That should make Gohan come back."

The others seemed to realize the logic in Vegeta thinking and took off to follow the Saiyan Prince back to Kami's Lookout.

"I hope you're right Vegeta, I hope you're right." Piccolo said to himself, as he looked to the sky.

* * *

**Meanwhile in an unknown base far away from the cell games arena**

"Well Well its seems that the young saiyan was able to beat that monster cell but got himself in quite a situation there, syler locate that saiyan brat right now." A man in a white cloak demanded

"Yes master." Another man replied his master wishes and use a computer to locate the young saiyan. "Master it seems that the son of Kakarot is no where to be found what ever that light thing was must have taken him somewhere else that is not of earth."

"Really now that's quite a shame but no matter it seems that his friends are going to use these things called dragon balls and probably use them to bring back gohan but I won't allow that Cyan, Syler, Tyki, and Kyra lets move out locate them oh and also bring our special guest with us, I'll make sure nothing stand in my way of getting my revenge hehehehahaha."

"Yes master." The Four said at the same time the three of them along with their master teleported one of them had stayed behind to walk towards a machine that had contain a shadowy figure within it the soldier had press a button which cause the machine to release the unconscious man to land upon his shoulder and with that he had teleported both to follow his master.

* * *

**Inside The Void**

"Huh I can't see anything all I see is darkness." Was all gohan could say weakly until his body got strike with white mysterious lighting and kept hitting him and surrounded his body "Ahhhhh." . But luckily the lighting strikes had stop and he saw a portal opening and he had no choice but to go through it.

* * *

**Inside of Gaoling Mountain**

"I can't believe my parents still treat me like a little girl who always need to be protected I'm the Blind Bandit I can handle my self but still knowing that not even my own parents trust me enough to take care of my self." Toph said while she was up against the hard cave wall trying her best to hold back her tear. "No I can't cry I'm a lot of things but not a cry baby." With that toph had felt the mountain shaking, she thought it was a badger mole digging through the mountain until the felt something hit the ground and had cause a giant crater she got up and went to see what the cause was, she was able to get out of the mountain and slide down to where the crater was. "Whoa what the heck could have caused a crater this big huh it looks like something is in the center I better go check it out." Toph slide down the crater to see what was big enough to cause it when she got to the center she place her hand on what it was she was shocked to find out what it was "A person no way someone can cause a crater this big even if someone is able to cause this they should be dead but this person is still alive but it seems barely."

Toph then decided to take a closer look at this person she took her hand and started to touch his hair "It spiky." She moved to the forehead, the cheek, pretty much to know enough to know that this was a boy who was badly beaten. "Man who ever this guy is he got beaten up pretty badly I gotta help him." With that toph used her earth bending to create a flat stone and place the boy on top of it while she did that she felt something weird, she touch the strange thing and all she could think of was "Is this a tail or just a furry belt man this guy is strange we'll I better take him somewhere to heal." Toph used her earthbending to carry gohan until they a wall she brought her left down, which a section of the wall was brought down like a secret passage way she then walked to a slope of a courtyard she then drop gohan onto the ground which had cause him to groan a little. "Help! Help!" She called out tears coming through her eyes. Soon two guards came to see what the princess needed "Miss BeiFong what wrong." One of the guards asks they then both notice the boy who was beaten pretty badly. "Five people came and try to take me away until this boy came and save but he barely won and got beaten badly." Toph said as she kept fake crying adding sniffing for effect hoping that her guards would believe her story, both of the guards seem to have believe her story so they both grab gohan and took him to get healed but they both seem to notice a brown monkey tail on him and they just thought that it was a weird accessory.

* * *

**In the DBZ Universe (At Kami's Lookout)**

All the Z fighters were at kami's lookout waiting for the dragon to be summoned so that they can bring back gohan and repair the damage that had been cause by cell. All of Z Fighter gathers around the dragon balls waiting for dende to summon the dragon "Eternal by your name I summon you fourth Shen…" But before dende could finish summoning shenron an energy blast has been sent to the Z fighters causing them to dodge it by going up into the air, then out of nowhere three shadowy figures appear and stole the dragon balls and flew off with the dragon balls in their possession krillin saw what just happen and he tried to chase after them knowing that the dragon balls was their only hope to bring back gohan, until a man wearing a white cloak appeared right in front of him smacking krillin across his face with his tail. The Z fighters stood there in awe trying to realize what just happen and who the man in front of them was. Now piccolo decided to speak to the man "Hey who do you think you are we need those dragon balls to undo the damage that cell has brought upon and bring back gohan so tell your men to bring back those dragon balls or will have to beat it out of them." Piccolo said as he cracking his knuckles "Oh no worry namekian I am fully aware of the reason of why you need the dragon balls which is why I stole them but if you want them back them you're just going to have to fight me for them, but if I remember correctly the last time we fought I won." The man said as he removed his white cloak revealing his saiyan armor, his chest armor was black with grey shoulder pads and him wearing grey and white gauntlet with his saiyan tail wrap around his waist(Sorry not good with description) and showing his face which very similar to goku also wearing a scouter with a pink screen.

"Turles no way how are you alive? Goku killed you with the spirit bomb destroying you along with the tree of might." Piccolo said with a surprising look on his face.

"In do time namekian I'll tell you how I survive but first I need to go with my men to summon the dragon and be able to get my revenge." Turles said clutching his fist.

"Well look here turles goku sacrifice himself to save the planet so he no longer is here and you can't bring him back since he was already brought back once so it's useless to try and use the dragon balls." Krillin said.

"I hate to agree with you but yes I am aware that kakarot had sacrificed himself to save this pathetic planet but I may not be able to kill kakarot but killing his son is the next thing heheheh." Turles said with an evil grin on his face.

After what piccolo had heard that turles was going to kill gohan he couldn't help but charged straight at the saiyan and try to stop him himself but as soon as piccolo had tried to land a hit on turles he vanish and reappear behind piccolo and as soon as piccolo turned around, turles had landed a combination of kicks and punches against piccolo and sent piccolo flying straight against the lookout. Turles had seen all the shock expression that the Z fighters were giving off and all he did was give them an evil smirk and said "So who next."

* * *

_**Well guys I hope you enjoyed this remember this is my first crossover so tell me how you guys think of it please review it be nice to know of how you guys think of this story.**_


End file.
